


The Star Wars Marathon

by SkyFireForever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, F/F, Family Fights, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Connor Murphy, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Star Wars - Freeform, These Kids Deserve Happiness, Trans Evan Hansen, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: The time has finally come for Sincerely Three to have a Star Wars marathon! Jared is the expert, knowing all there is to know about all things Star Wars, Connor is the one who knows bits and pieces, but has never seen all the movies, and Evan has never seen any of the movies at all. It's a night of fun, drama, and space gays.





	The Star Wars Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically written as a sequel to my fic "First Date", but you really don't need to have read that. I mostly just wrote this for fun and to humor my girlfriend.

Evan had a bad feeling about this. To say that he was nervous was an understatement that couldn’t possibly capture all of the emotions he was feeling in that moment. Yes, he was nervous, but also excited, really anxious, scared, hopeful, and dreading all at the same time. Jared had finally convinced them all to try this Star Wars marathon thing again, after having a very long discussion about why it didn’t work last time and making sure that Connor was completely okay with it. Connor had agreed, after explaining exactly how their father made Star Wars a rather toxic experience for them and discussing how they could all make sure this would be better. Jared had been absolutely overjoyed, both Connor and Evan knew how important the series was for him. It was the embodiment of his childhood, his first true passion. Star Wars had played a huge part in making Jared, Jared. Evan was just glad that he could be a part of it. 

This time, the date would be taking place at Connor’s house, which made Evan extremely wary. He was afraid that because this was the place where Connor had experienced all of the bad memories they associated with Star Wars, the place might ruin it for them. Connor had insisted that it would be fine, but Evan still had his doubts and anxieties, but he trusted Connor. If Connor said they could do it, Evan would trust their word. Connor’s parents were out of town, though Connor wouldn’t explain why. That made Evan even more nervous, but when Connor didn’t answer the first time he asked, Evan dropped it. With Connor, that usually seemed like the best course of action. They could easily become defensive if pressed too much, so Evan had learned when to back off. Jared was still struggling with that, but he really did try to get better at knowing when Connor wasn’t going to talk about things. He never meant to hurt his datefriend, it was just that he had a hard time knowing when to stop. He was getting better at it though, and Evan was proud of him.

Evan was driven to Connor’s house by his mother and he didn’t find it nearly as embarrassing as he probably should. His mother talked him through the entire ride, telling him not to worry and going through what to do if anything went wrong. She went through some breathing exercises with Evan and just smiled and held his hand or squeezed his shoulder when he looked like he needed it. They went over what to do in case of a panic attack, in case of dysphoria, in case of a physical emergency, and whatever else popped into their heads. Heidi was gentle and sweet and was sure to lighten the mood with some outlandish scenarios such as “what to do in case of zombie apocalypse” and “what to do if your feet get turned into marshmallows by a crazy wizard with too many cats”. She really helped Evan feel more comfortable and he was so grateful towards her. 

“Alright, I think this is your stop, kiddo.” Heidi smiled at her son as she pulled up to the Murphy’s rather large house. “Don’t worry too much, alright? Everything’s gonna be okay. If you need me to pick you up, I’m just a phone call away.” she squeezed his hand comfortingly. 

Evan nodded, looking up at the house with a new sense of anxiety. “Thanks, Mom.” he turned around and hugged her tightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, waving at his mother as she drove away. He looked up at the Murphy house and took a breath, walking up to the front door. He reached his hand up to nervously run his fingers through his hair, but stopped when he remembered that he had slicked back his hair with gel. He let his arm drop limply by his side, holding his overnight bag in his other hand. “It’s okay, Evan. It’s just a door, knock on it.” he whispered to himself. “You are here to see your datefriend, who you’ve seen a thousand times before, this shouldn’t be a big deal.” he took a few breaths, trying to coach himself to just knock on the freaking door. He eventually just closed his eyes and knocked, holding his breath as he waited. What if no one heard the knock? How long was he supposed to wait before knocking again? If he knocked again and Connor was just on their way to open the door, would they think he was rude?

Thankfully, Evan never had to knock again, as the door swung open and Connor stood before him, looking mildly confused. “Evan?” 

Evan forced a nervous smile, giving a rather small wave. “Yes, that’s me.” he immediately regretted saying that, it sounded stupid, or perhaps rude. “Hi.”

“You’re like an hour early.” Connor pointed out. Evan checked his phone and found out that Connor was right, Evan was just barely under an hour early. Perhaps he had miscalculated how long the drive to Connor’s house took.

Evan’s face went red. “R-Right.” he swallowed thickly, words getting caught in his throat. “Well, I could just...I could always just...I could just leave and come back later.” he offered, words spilling out of his mouth faster than he could keep up with them. Why had he said that? His mother had driven him here, he didn’t know the area, and there was nowhere he could go.

Connor rolled their eyes, but seemed mildly amused. “Evan, I wasn’t suggesting that you leave.” they assured. “It was just an observation.” they opened the door wider and stepped aside. “I wouldn’t want you to leave, come in.” they shut the door behind Evan as he did so. “I just haven’t prepared anything.” they admitted. “I won’t lie, I just got out of bed when I heard you knock.”

Evan looked over at Connor, realizing that they were in fact still wearing pajamas and their hair was everywhere. Evan suppressed a giggle at their ragged appearance. It was strange how it didn’t make them look any less attractive. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks at that thought. “That’s okay!” he said quickly. “I don’t mind. It’s really my fault for coming so early.” he played with his fingers, fiddling a bit. 

Connor chuckled, watching Evan fondly. “You’re really cute when you get all blushy.” they murmured, taking Evan completely by surprise. Connor wasn’t usually the lovey dovey type. Yes they complemented their boyfriends from time to time, but they didn’t really do flirting outside of sexual comments or jokes. They very rarely said something sweet and gushy just for the sake of it. Not for lack of thinking about it, more that they had never been good at putting softer emotions into words. They showed more through sweet kisses or hugs or just holding hands. 

 

Evan flushed an even darker shade. “I-I…” he stuttered. “Thank you.” he mumbled, staring at the floor almost shyly.

Connor smiled and pulled Evan into a hug, pressing him against their chest. “I’m glad you’re here early.” they mumbled against his hair. “It’s really just nice to see you.” they kissed the top of his head lovingly, making his blush even redder. 

“Oh my god.” Evan buried his face in his hands, trying to hide how red he was. “Stop being so sweet, you sap.” he whined.

Connor laughed. “You love it.” they teased, releasing the boy.

“Only because I love you.” Evan tried to sound sharp, but his voice wavered a little bit and his smile betrayed him.

Connor smiled and kissed Evan sweetly, cupping his face. Evan practically melted into the kiss, reaching his arms up to wrap around Connor’s neck. This was really nice, just the two of them like this. Connor was an amazing kisser, be it rough and dominating kisses or just sweet ones like this, full of so much love and a million other emotion that Evan couldn’t even begin to explain. Connor was by far the best kisser Evan knew, not that he would ever admit it to Jared. Jared was definitely the best at hugs, though. Connor slowly pulled away and looked down at Evan with so much love in their eyes. “I love you too, monkey boy.” they smiled, making Evan blush more at the pet name.

Evan buried his face in Connor’s shoulder. “You’re making me blush!” he complained.

“That’s the idea.” Connor grinned smugly. “But for real, we should start setting up.” they murmured, looking around. “How about you start popping the popcorn, don’t worry, it’s the not buttered kind.” they said, remembering that Jared hated buttered popcorn. “And you can set up whatever snacks you want. Everything is in the kitchen, you can take whatever you want.” they shrugged. “While you’re doing all of my hard work for me, I’m gonna take a shower.”

Evan laughed a bit. “Sounds good to me.” he agreed with a smile. Connor flashed him a thumbs up before heading upstairs. Evan smiled at their retreating back before walking into the kitchen and looking around. He had forgotten how huge it was. There were so many cabinets that Evan had no idea where anything was. He supposed that it was just a matter of guessing. He decided that was the thing to do and just opened a cabinet at random. It was revealed that the cabinet held cups, not what Evan was looking for. He sighed and repeated this until he found a cabinet that held a variety of snack foods. He grinned and pulled out two microwavable packs of popcorn, opening them and putting one in the microwave. He loved watching the bag inflate and listening to the pops. He was interrupted, however by a knock at the door. He smiled to himself. “Must be Jared.” he took the first bag of popcorn out of the microwave and went to open the front door.

Standing on the porch was not Jared. Much to Evan’s surprise, it was Alana. She looked just as surprised to see Evan as he was to see her. “Uh, hi?” she looked up from her phone. “Is Zoe here?” she asked. 

Evan realized that this was an important question, one that he hadn’t thought to ask. “Uh, I don’t know.” he admitted. 

“Well, she should be. She invited me, after all.” Alana crossed her arms and gave Evan a look that clearly said ‘move’. 

Evan had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. It was not one of the scenarios he and his mother went over in the car. “Uh….” he was spared having to answer by another voice.

“Alana!” Zoe appeared behind Evan, nudging him out of the way. “I’m glad you could make it.” she greeted her girlfriend. “Ready for a night of nothing but Harry Potter?”

“You know it!” Alana grinned, stepping inside.

Evan began to panic. A Harry Potter marathon? They were supposed to be having their Star Wars marathon! They had been planning it for quite awhile. “Wait. What...what are you...Harry Potter...What?” Evan barely managed to get the words out, not quite sure what he had been trying to say.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at Evan. “Yeah. I’ve never seen all the Harry Potter movies.” she shrugged. “Or any of them, actually.” she admitted. “Alana and I are watching them tonight. Don’t worry, we’ll stay out of the way of you boys.” she rolled her eyes.

Evan opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not knowing what to say. “But...but we’re...we planned to…”

“You can’t do that!” Evan looked up to see Connor standing at the foot of the stairs, looking furious. “We’ve been planning this for weeks! You don’t get to just waltz in here and take the tv!” they stormed towards Zoe, eyes narrowed. 

Zoe flinched slightly, but didn’t back down. “You don’t get to reserve the television, Connor!” she snapped back. “I invited my girlfriend over so we could watch movies and I won’t let you ruin this for me!” she yelled back. “Newsflash, I’m allowed to be happy without you fucking everything up all the time!” 

Connor balled their hands into fists. They opened their mouth to retort, but Evan cut them off. “Can we please stop fighting!” he begged, voice loud and high-pitched. All eyes turned on him and he very quickly deflated. “I just mean...I just wanted...this is supposed to be a nice date night.” he stammered. “I don’t want this to just...I don’t want this to be ruined by a stupid fight.” 

Connor’s gaze softened slightly. “Well, there won’t be a date night if we can’t do the date.” they shot a glare at their sister. “So, I don’t know what you want me to do.” there was a rather tense silence, Connor and Zoe glaring at each other while Evan and Alana stood awkwardly beside their partners. The silence was eventually ended by another knock at the door, which was opened by Alana.

“Oh, what are you doing here?” Jared’s voice could be heard and Evan looked over Alana’s shoulder to see him decked out in more Star Wars merchandise than should be legally allowed. His face was red as he realized that Alana could now see how nerdy he really was. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” he warned her, gazing up at Evan with a look of almost betrayal. “You didn’t say there would be other people here!”

“I-I didn’t...I didn’t know!” Evan insisted, quickly backing away. “She got here right before you did!”

Connor groaned. “It’s not evan’s fault!” they snapped at Jared. “He didn’t invite her.” they shot another glare at Zoe before waving Jared to come inside. 

Alana looked around nervously. “Zoe, we can just go watch Harry Potter at my house.” she offered. “It’s really not a big deal.” she honestly just wanted to get away from all this fighting, plus Connor scared her. 

Zoe glared at her sibling. She honestly just wanted to stay just to spite them. Alana took her girlfriend’s hand and gave her a pleading look that made Zoe give in. “Yeah, okay.” she mumbled. “Fine.” she glared at Connor. “Have fun smoking and fucking, or whatever it is that you do.” she sneered and Evan grabbed Connor’s wrist to hold them back as they took a threatening step forward.

Zoe and Alana left, much to Evan’s relief. He sighed and finally let go of Connor. “What a bitch.” they muttered, turning on heel to walk into the living room. This really wasn’t a good start. Evan felt his heart sinking. This was going to go terribly, wasn’t it?

Jared took Evan’s hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. “This is going to be so much fun, guys!” he grinned, though it was obviously forced. He was very clearly trying to lighten the mood and save this date. 

Evan smiled a little at his efforts and nodded. “Yeah, this will be fun.” he agreed, sitting on the rather large sofa in the living room. He looked at Connor, who was sitting next to him, and took their hand. Connor looked over at him and Evan frowned. “You eyes are red.” he noted, frowning even more deeply. “Connor, are you high?”

Connor rolled their eyes. “No.” they yanked their hand away from Evan. “I smoked like one joint, I’m fine.”

Evan frowned, he hated when Connor smoked. It made him really uncomfortable and Evan always felt a little helpless. “Connor…” he looked at them, knowing that they felt guilty from the way they tensed up and refused to meet Evan’s eyes.

“It helps take the edge off, okay!” Connor snapped. “Don’t worry about it.” they stared at the floor. “I figured it might help me be less of a fucking awful person to be around.”

Jared frowned. “Connor, you’re never an awful person to be around.” he said gently. “We love you. We love you for who you are.”

Evan nodded quickly in agreement. “You’re not...you when you’re high.”

Connor sighed. “You know that we disagree about this.” they muttered. “Can we please just...not? I don’t want to fight. Not now. Not today. It’s already done. You can’t change the past.”

Evan wanted to protest, he wanted to make Connor see that what he was doing was unhealthy, but he figured that he should let this one go. They just wanted to have one nice date without too many bad things happening. That shouldn’t be this hard. “Okay.” he agreed. “Okay, but we’ll need to talk about this eventually.” Connor just nodded and Jared started the movie. 

They all sat in silence for the start, the tension slowly slipping away as Connor started asking question and Jared started responding with jokes. They basically renamed all of the characters and had fun mocking the plot. They watched with interest as “whiny sand boy” (fondly named by Connor) was whining. Connor laughed. “What the hell are power converters?” they asked. 

“The things that Luke really wants to pick up at Tosche Station.” Jared laughed.

“Okay, but why is he so enthused about this?” Evan asked. “Are power converters drugs or something?” he joked.

Connor laughed. “Maybe power converters are just women Luke wants to pick up.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You’re kidding, right?” he crossed his arms. “Luke is obviously gay!” he protested, making both of his partners laugh. 

They continued watching, a feeling of ease settling over them. They continued cracking jokes and Jared was sure to point out all of the memes. “Yes, he said it!” he looked so excited as he pointed at the screen. “These are not the droids you’re looking for!” he was grinning from ear to ear. “God, I love that line!” he exclaimed happily. 

“So, they can just mind control people?” Connor asked. 

“It’s a mind trick, actually.” Jared explained. “Jedi mind trick!” 

“That sounds like a cool name for emotional manipulation.” Connor said dryly. “Or a band.” Jared and Evan both laughed. 

“No, it only works on the weak minded.” Jared was happy to explain. “There’s this whole explanation, but watch the movie!”

Connor rolled their eyes, but turned their attention back to the television. They actually started to really get into it. They started cheering at the action scenes and holding their breath during the dramatic scenes. Evan honestly found it to be quite adorable. In fact, he had stopped paying attention to the movie entirely just so he could watch Connor’s reactions. He was almost taken aback when Connor started laughing hysterically. “Did he just….” they couldn’t get the words out, they were laughing so hard. “Did he just fucking shoot the thing?” They had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. 

Jared beamed, obviously so proud that something he liked had the ability to break Connor into laughter. “It was a lousy conversation anyways.” he quoted the movie, which made Connor grab him by the shirt and kiss him breathless.

“I love this.” Connor admitted after pulling away. “I love you.”

Jared grinned at them breathlessly. “I love you too!” he said happily. Jared crawled into Connor’s lap, which is where he stayed for the remainder of the movie. He was snuggled up close to Connor’s chest, both of them enjoying the movie. It was obvious that Connor was quickly becoming a Star Wars fan. Evan might have gotten into it as well, if he hadn’t been so busy grinning like an idiot at his partners. His heart swelled, it was so rare to see Connor enjoy something as much as they were enjoying this. Sometimes it seemed like they didn’t enjoy anything, not even Evan or Jared. Those days were the hardest, the days when Connor would shut them out and sometimes refused to get out of bed. The days when all they had to say were cruel words that stuck with both Jared and Evan long after Connor apologized for saying such things, but it was times like these that made it all worth it. Times when Connor couldn’t stop smiling, when they just wanted their boyfriends close to them, when they laughed so hard it hurt. It was times like these that made Evan’s heart soar. He didn’t even notice that the movie had ended until Jared jumped up to put in the next one.

Connor looked over at Evan. “You awake there?” they asked, raising an eyebrow.

Evan grinned and nodded. “I love you so much.” he said fondly before looking up at Jared. “Both of you.” 

Jared blushed and looked at Evan. “I love you too.” he smiled and came over to kiss Evan, just a peck on the lips after setting up the next movie. He settled in between Connor and Evan, clasping Evan’s hand with his head on Connor’s shoulder. They all turned their attention back to the screen. They laughed and joked around, Jared pointing out memes and plot holes. 

Connor giggled. “I love Leia!” they said happily. “She’s my favorite. No, Han is my favorite. Wait, no. Yes.” they decided. “Han and Leia are my favorites.”

“Yeah, Leia is a badass.” Jared agreed. “And Han is hot as hell.”

“Agreed.” Connor nodded quickly. They continued watching, becoming really confused when Luke and Leia kissed. “Hold up, what? I thought Leia liked Han! Where’s this coming from?”

“She’s trying to prove to Han that she doesn’t like him.”Jared explained. “Also, Luke is gay for Han.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Connor rolled their eyes. “Leia and Han have such good chemistry! They’ve got that whole bickering thing! She likes him because he’s a bad boy, but won’t admit it to herself!” 

Jared scoffed. “Their relationship is so forced! I mean, I can see where the appeal comes from, but Luke and Han would work so much better!”

“In what universe?” Connor challenged.

“I think Luke and Leia are cute.” Evan interrupted. “They have some cute moments.” he shrugged. Jared stared at Evan for a moment before bursting out laughing. Evan frowned. “What? What is it?” he asked, confused.

Jared shook his head. “Oh, you’ll see. For now, just watch.” he giggled quietly to himself as they continued to watch. Connor thought that Yoda was fucking hilarious, mocking the noises he made. Connor thought all of Yoda was interesting. At the introduction of Lando, Evan lit up.

“Great! Now I can put Leia and Luke in a relationship and I can ship Hans with this Lando guy.” Evan said happily.

“Hans and Lando are pretty damn gay.” Connor agreed.

“I want to protest, but you’re not wrong.” Jared groaned. “They are objectively pretty gay.” he laughed. 

Connor fucking screamed at the reveal of Lando’s betrayal. “No! How could you do this?” they shrieked. “He loved you!” Jared was watching his datefriend and was doubled over laughing. Connor took this so seriously, they were standing on their feet on the couch, screaming at the tv. Evan was laughing as Jared cackled. During the scene where Han was going to be frozen, Connor started crying. The tears never fell, but they glistened in their eyes. They sniffled, wiping their eyes quickly. “Jared, I love you.”

“I know.” Jared smiled, saying exactly what Connor wanted to hear. Connor hugged him tightly. The big reveal scene came up and Jared just rolled his eyes. Connor watched with interest, but wasn’t surprised. Everyone knew that reveal by now. 

Evan, on the other hand, was staring at the screen in shock. “Wait, what?!” he shrieked. 

Jared looked at Evan, his eyes wide. “Evan, you...you didn’t know about the twist?” he asked, looking as if he was staring at a unicorn. Evan shook his head, still in shock. “Oh my god!” Jared hugged his boyfriend tightly. “Never in my life have I known someone to not know this twist. I have been blessed to see you go through it innocently.” He clutched Evan for the rest of the movie, stroking his hair. “That was amazing.”

Evan stared at him. “What the hell?! So Obi-Wan is a fucking a liar?!” he was so offended. “He just lied about Darth Vader killing Luke’s dad?!”

“Basically.” Jared nodded. “I can’t believe you didn’t know about the twist! That was brilliant!” 

Connor laughed. “Even I knew about that one, Ev.” they told him. “I thought everyone knew.”

“Well, obviously I didn’t!” Evan crossed his arms and pouted.

Connor chuckled. “Come here.” they pulled him into their lap with a smile. Jared giggled at them as he set up the next movie. 

“Okay, but how did you not know?” Jared asked. “Like, I think it’s impossible not to know.”

Evan shrugged. “I don’t know? I just never was interested in Star Wars and never came across it?”

“That is gold.” Jared seemed so happy. “Alright, this is the last one in the original trilogy, so we can take a break after this one.” he hit play, settling beside his partners. They all settled in and started watching. Connor praised Leia’s badassness more as she killed Jabba.

“Yep, she’s definitely perfect for Han.” Connor said fondly.

“Better with Luke, though.” Evan insisted, making Jared start laughing again. “Okay, why are you laughing? I must know.” he insisted. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, you’ll find out.” Jared had an evil look in his eye.

“Now I’m scared.” Evan murmured, leaning his head against Connor. 

“He’s just teasing, baby.” Connor stroked his hair. “It’s okay.” 

They all watched the Sarlac pit scene, with Connor mocking Boba Fett for sailing through the air like he did. Connor honestly found the entire scene to be quite amusing, with Jared explaining the Boba doesn’t die and goes on in the extended universe. They all watched as Luke went back to Dagoba to talk to Yoda and force ghost Obi. Enter reveal two.

Evan stared. “Hold up, Luke and Leia are siblings?!” he stared at the screen in shock. Jared burst into laughter. Evan looked mortified. “Oh my god! I shipped them!”

“I told you that you’d figure it out, babe.” Jared was cackling like an idiot. The rest of the movie went on without too many surprises. Lots of fights, twist death, cute teddy bear looking things that Jared absolutely loved. The movie slowly ended with a round of applause from all of them. 

“That was amazing!” Connor said happily. “I loved it!”

“Oh, I can’t wait to show you the prequels.” Jared grinned evilly.

“Bring it on, I’m ready!” Connor stood up, fists pumping in the air.

Jared laughed. “Snack break first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to write endings! I'll be writing the next chapters eventually. Please leave comments! Comments are a writers best friend! Tell me what you think of the story, the characterization, or just whatever you like or dislike and I'll keep in mind! I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
